Serveur Diablo II UNIX
Qu'est-ce qu'un serveur Diablo II Ouvert? Un serveur Diablo II ouvert signifie que votre personnage n'est pas stocké par PvPGN comme sur le vrai Battle.net ™. Quand vous jouez sur Battle.net ™, votre personnage est stocké sur leurs serveurs. En mode Battle.net Ouvert ™, votre personnage est stocké localement sur votre ordinateur. Pour ceci vous avez juste besoin de faire tourner PvPGN du côté serveur. Cela a différents avantages et désavantages Avantages: *Les personnages Monojoueurs peuvent être utilisés pour jouer sur Battle.net ™ *Des copies de sauvegardes de vos personnages peuvent être faite pour éviter les risques de pertes ou d'alteration accidentelles. Désavantages: *Les joueurs peuvent facilement tricher en utilisant des trainers ou des hacks *L'administreur n'a que peu de contrôle sur les personnages des joueurs Pour jouer sur un serveur Battle.net ™ Ouvert: *Lancez Diablo II ou Diablo II LOD *Selectionnez la passerelle à laquelle vous voulez vous connecter *Cliquez sur le bouton Autre Multijoueur *Cliquez sur le bouton Battle.net ™ Ouvert Qu'est-ce qu'un serveur Diablo II Fermé? Un serveur Diablo II Fermé signifie que votre personnage est stocké sur le serveur PvPGN comme sur Battle.net ™. Ce mode nécessite D2CS, D2DBS et D2GS en plus de PvPGN pour tourner du côté serveur. Cela a différents avantages et désavantages. Avantages: *Hacks et trainers sont plus facile à détecter *Les joueurs ont plus de mal à tricher *L'administrateur à plus de contrôle sur les personnages des joueurs Désavantages: *Les personnages Monojoueur ne peuvent pas être utilisés *Des copies de sauvegardes ne peuvent pas être faite par le joueur *Une faible bande passante ou un serveur lent peut faire laguer ou ajouter des temps d'attentes suplémentaires *Le joueur est à la merci de l'administrateur qui peut supprimer le personnage quand il le souhaite *Si vous ne vous logué pas fréquemment, votre compte peut-être détruit, avec vos personnages Pour jouer sur un serveur Battle.net ™ Privé: *Lancez Diablo II or Diablo II LOD *Selectionnez la passerelle à laquelle vous voulez vous connecter *Cliquez sur le bouton Battle.net ™ Vous pouvez faire tourner les deux en même temps, un ouvert et un fermé au même moment. Dans cette situation, le joueur devra alors choisir quel mode de jeux il veut jouer (Ouvert ou Fermé). Qu'est-ce ce qu'un Royaume Diablo II fermé? Un royaume Diablo II fermé est le royaume, dans lequel vous jouez sur un serveur Diablo II fermé. Configuration d'un serveur Diablo II pour UNIX Ce que vous avez besoin de configurer: *bnetd.conf *realm.conf *d2cs.conf *d2dbs.conf *address_translation.conf *versioncheck.conf *autoupdate.conf (optional) *Routeur / Firewall Editer bnetd.conf Ouvrez le fichier /conf/bnetd.conf avec votre éditeur de texte préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi bnetd.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section "client verification" et "upgrades" et cherchez la lignes suivante: allowed_clients = all Maintenant vous devez configurer vos propres options en définissant les clients que vous voulez autoriser à se connecter sur votre serveur: allowed_clients = d2dv,d2xp Editer realm.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/realm.conf avec votre éditeur de texte préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi realm.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la ligne suivante: #"D2CS" "PvPGN Closed Realm" 1.2.3.4:6113 Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en supprimant le # puis entrez votre IP LAN (Imaginons que votre IP LAN est 192.168.1.2): "MyRealm" "PvPGN Closed Realm" 192.168.1.2:6113 Editer d2cs.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/d2cs.conf dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser edit, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi d2cs.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section major settings et cherchez après la ligne suivante: #realmname = D2CS Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en supprimant le # et entrer le nom du royaume exactement dit in realm.conf: realmname = "MyRealm" Ensuite cherchez la ligne suivante: gameservlist = , Now you must enter l'adresse IP LAN du serveur D2GS (Supposons que votre adresse IP LAN est 192.168.1.3): gameservlist = 192.168.1.3 Pour terminer cherchez la ligne suivante: bnetdaddr = :6112 Maintenant vous devez entrez l'adresse IP LAN du serveur PvPGN (Supposons que votre adresse IP LAN est 192.168.1.2): bnetdaddr = 192.168.1.2:6112 Editer d2dbs.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/d2dbs.conf dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi d2dbs.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section serveur "major settings" et trouvez la ligne suivante: gameservlist = , Maintenant vous devez entrez votre l'adresse IP LAN du serveur D2GS (Supposons que votre adresse IP LAN est 192.168.1.3): gameservlist = 192.168.1.3 Editer address_translation.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/address_translation.conf dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi address_translation.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section "Game Translations for clients/games" (client data ports). Cherchez la ligne suivante: #192.168.1.10:6112 1.2.3.4:6118 192.168.1.0/24,10.0.0.0/8 ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en supprimant le # et entrer l'adresse IP LAN de l'ordinateur de jeux, l'adresse IP internet, et votre sous-reseaux LAN. (Supposons que votre adresse IP LAN est 74.22.125.199 et que l'adresse IP LAN de votre ordinateur de jeux est 192.168.1.2): 192.168.1.2:16112 74.22.125.199:16112 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Si vous avez plus d'un ordinateur de jeux sur le LAN, vous allez devoir créer une entrée pour chaque ordinateur avec un port unique pour chacun. Ensuite, vous devez chercher après la section Diablo II Character Server translation (d2cs). Cherchez la ligne suivante: #192.168.1.10:6113 1.2.3.4:6113 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant le # et entrer l'adresse IP LAN de vote serveur PvPGN, l'adresse IP Internet, et le masque de sous-reseaux du LAN. (Supposons que votre adresse IP Internet est 74.22.125.199 et que l'adresse IP LAN de votre serveur PvPGN est 192.168.1.2): 192.168.1.2:6113 74.22.125.199:6113 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Ensuite, vous devez chercher la section Diablo II Game Server Translation (d2gs). Cherchez la ligne suivante (optionel): #192.168.1.100:4000 1.2.3.4:4000 NONE ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant le # et entrer l'adresse IP LAN de votre serveur PvPGN , l'adresse IP Internet, et le masque de sous-reseaux du LAN. (Imaginons que votre adresse IP Internet est 74.22.125.199 et l'adresse IP LAN de votre serveur PvPGN est 192.168.1.3): 192.168.1.3:4000 74.22.125.199:4000 NONE ANY Edit versioncheck.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/versioncheck.conf avec votre éditeur de texte préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi versioncheck.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section -=- Latest Versions -=- No Update Required -=-. cherchez les entrées suivantes: # Diablo II - LoD (Expansion) 1.13c "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ IX86ver1.mpq \ IX86 \ D2XP \ "Game.exe 03/09/10 04:10:51 61440" \ 0x0000000d \ 1.0.13.0 \ 0x7686beca \ D2XP_113C # Diablo II 1.13c "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ IX86ver1.mpq \ IX86 \ D2DV \ "Game.exe 03/09/10 04:11:00 57344" \ 0x0000000d \ 1.0.13.0 \ 0xfc04b9f6 \ D2DV_113C Si ces entrées existent, alors vous avez les entrées courrantes vérifiées pour Diablo II. Vous pouvez personaliser ça en allouant seulement certaines versions de Diablo II à se connecter au serveur. Faite cela en suprimant les entrées de versions que vous ne voulez pas autoriser à se connecter au serveur. Téléchargez le dernier fichier versioncheck.conf si vous n'avez pas ces entrées. http://cvs.berlios.de/cgi-bin/viewcvs.cgi/*checkout*/pvpgn/pvpgn/conf/versioncheck.conf root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# wget http://cvs.berlios.de/cgi-bin/viewcvs.cgi/*checkout*/pvpgn/pvpgn/conf/versioncheck.conf Editer autoupdate.conf (optionnel) Ouvrez le fichier /etc/autoupdate.conf dans votre éditeur préféré. (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi autoupdate.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section Diablo II Expansion (LoD). Cherchez les entrées suivantes: # = Diablo II Expansion (LoD) # Note: the following assumes that you want to upgrade all Diablo II clients # to version 1.12a. If you are still running a 1.10 or 1.09d realm, you # will need to modify these entries accordingly. #IX86 D2XP D2XP_107 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_108 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_109 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_109B D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_109C D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_109D D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_110 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_111 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq #IX86 D2XP D2XP_111B D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq # Incremental update from version 1.12a --> 1.13c #IX86 D2XP D2XP_112A D2XP_IX86_112A_113C.mpq # The next one is a Diablo II LoD wildcard entry. #IX86 D2XP D2XP_1xx D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant les # devant chaque lignes: # = Diablo II Expansion (LoD) # Note: the following assumes that you want to upgrade all Diablo II clients # to version 1.12a. If you are still running a 1.10 or 1.09d realm, you # will need to modify these entries accordingly. IX86 D2XP D2XP_107 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_108 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_109 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_109B D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_109C D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_109D D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_110 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_111 D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq IX86 D2XP D2XP_111B D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq # Incremental update from version 1.12a --> 1.13c IX86 D2XP D2XP_112A D2XP_IX86_112A_113C.mpq # The next one is a Diablo II LoD wildcard entry. IX86 D2XP D2XP_1xx D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq Ensuite faite la même chose avec la section Diablo II (DV). Après que le fichier autoupdate.conf ait été configuré, vous allez avoir besoin de télécharger le fichier de mise à jour. L'utilitaire bnftp est ce que nous allons utilisez pour téléchargez les fichier de mise à jour: root@mybox# cd /var/files/ root@mybox# bnftp --client=D2XP --arch=IX86 --file=D2XP_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=D2XP --arch=IX86 --file=D2XP_IX86_112A_113C.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=D2DV --arch=IX86 --file=D2DV_IX86_1xx_113C.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=D2DV --arch=IX86 --file=D2DV_IX86_112A_113C.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 Configurer Router / Firewall Vous allez avoir besoin de rediriger les ports 6112-6114 et 4000 vers votre serveur pvpgn, et rediriger le port 16112 vers votre ordinateur de jeux. Assurez vous aussi que ces ports sont autorisés à passer par tous les Firewall sur les ordinateurs auxquels ils s'appliquent. Configurer Game Data Port (optionnel) Pour jouer à ces jeux sur le même LAN que votre serveur pvpgn, vous allez avoir besoin de changer le port que ces jeux utilisent, puisque PvPGN utilise déjà par défaut le port 6112. Changez le port de jeux avec le port unique que vous avez spécifié dans le fichier address_translation.conf. *Cliquez sur Démarrer --> Exécuter --> regedit *Ok Après avoir ouvert l'éditeur de registre, parcourez HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Battle.net. *Cliquez sur Configuration *Faite un clic-droit dans la partie de droite la fenêtre et créer une nouvelle valeur DWORD *Nomez votre valeur DWORD Game Data Port *Cliquez-droit sur la valeur Game Data Port et sélectionnez modifier *Entrez 16112 et sélectionnez Décimal Voir Aussi Installer et Configurer le serveur D2GS